1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device of a socket wrench extension.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket wrench extension in accordance with the prior art includes a first end formed with a square fitting head which can be inserted into a socket, and a second end formed with an enlarged head which defines a square fitting recess for receiving a square head of a socket wrench. The square fitting head is provided with a ball so that the socket can be tightly mounted on the square fitting head of the socket wrench extension. However, the user has to exert a large force for detaching the socket from the square fitting head of the socket wrench extension so that the socket cannot be easily and quickly mounted on or detached from the square fitting head of the socket wrench extension rod, thereby greatly causing inconvenience in operation of the socket wrench extension.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket wrench extension.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a switch device of a socket wrench extension, comprising:
a connecting shank having a square fitting head whose front end is formed with an axial circular hole for receiving a restoring member and a drive rod therein, a radial hole defined through a surface of the square fitting head for receiving a positioning ball, a front end of the drive rod formed with a step having a tapered face, so that the positioning ball is pushed along the tapered face to expose outward from the radial hole;
wherein, a mediate portion of the drive rod is formed with an insertion recess, a radial oblong slot that aligns with the insertion recess is defined in the connecting shank and is communicated with the axial circular hole, a drive block is received in the radial oblong slot, and has a bottom protruded with an insertion block that may be inserted into the insertion recess of the drive rod, the drive block has a top defining a spring recess for receiving a spring and a positioning pin, a control ring is mounted on the connecting shank, an inner wall of the control ring is formed with a groove, so that when the control ring is mounted on the connecting shank, the control ring may be secured on the positioning pin integrally, a through hole is defined in the groove, and has a diameter slightly smaller than that of the positioning pin, so that the through hole may register the positioning pin during a dismantling process.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a switch device of a socket wrench extension, comprising:
a connecting shank having a square fitting head whose front end is formed with an axial circular hole for receiving a restoring member and a drive rod therein, a radial hole defined through a surface of the square fitting head for receiving a positioning ball, a front end of the drive rod formed with a step having a tapered face, so that the positioning ball is pushed along the tapered face to expose outward from the radial hole;
wherein, a mediate portion of the drive rod is formed with an insertion recess, a radial oblong slot that aligns with the insertion recess is defined in the connecting shank and is communicated with the axial circular hole, a drive knob is received in the radial oblong slot, and has a bottom protruded with an insertion block that may be inserted into the insertion recess of the drive rod, a mediate portion of the drive knob has two sides each defining a snap groove for securing a snap ring whose periphery is formed with a slit which is secured with the snap grooves at the two sides of the drive knob, a positioning hole is defined in the periphery of the snap ring and is radially opposite to the slit, a ball recess that aligns with the positioning hole is defined in a periphery of the connecting shank, for receiving a ball which is secured between the positioning hole and the ball recess, such that the snap ring is secured on the connecting shank.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.